


Пара слов о доверии

by Leytenator



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2020-01-15 10:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: У Ривая свои методы обучения.





	Пара слов о доверии

Плечо обжигает болью, и Эрен глухо вскрикивает, растерянно моргая. Еще секунду назад он орал в лицо Риваю, сжимая кулаки до хруста, а спустя мгновение уже валяется на полу.

— Повтори еще раз, что ты сказал. — В голосе Ривая — густое, прохладное спокойствие. Оно растекается по комнате, застывая в воздухе, и Эрену становится нечем дышать.

— Я вам больше не доверяю! Как вы можете спрашивать, в порядке ли я, когда столько людей погибло из-за того, что я вам доверился? Я не в порядке! Ничего не в порядке! Они умерли! Умерли на моих глазах, потому что я вам поверил и не превратился вовремя. Ничего не получилось, мы ее так и не поймали, все было зря, все эти смерти. Я вас послушался. — Он садится и чувствует, как кривится рот, будто Эрен вот-вот разревется словно ребенок. — Я вам больше не доверяю.

Ривай глядит на него расслабленно и лениво. Эрен опирается на руку, чтобы подняться с пола — и грохается на него от следующего удара, ударяясь затылком. Ривай коротко пинает его носком сапога под ребра, одним движением заставляя перевернуться на живот. А потом падает сверху, вжимая в доски, и дергает за волосы на затылке, так что приходится запрокинуть голову.

— Что вы делаете?.. — рычит Эрен, чувствуя, как ярость мешается внутри с паникой, проступает каплями пота на висках и ноющей шее.

— Обычно, — он не видит лица Ривая, но чувствует его дыхание над ухом, — отношения, которые строятся не на доверии, выглядят примерно так.

Эрен потрясенно распахивает глаза, когда между его ног вклинивается чужое колено и резко раздвигает их. Ривай вовсе не тяжелый, но от давления его тела собственное вот-вот расплющится о пол.

— Я имею в виду — отношения со мной, — уточняет Ривай. Его губы касаются кромки уха. — Ты ведь не доверяешь конкретно мне, я правильно тебя понял?

— Да, — выталкивает Эрен сквозь зубы и закусывает губу. В нем полно злости, но не осталось сил. Даже если бы он хотел, то не смог бы превратиться еще неделю.

— Хорошо. Тогда я покажу тебе, как выглядит реальный повод лишиться ко мне доверия. Достаточно просто и наглядно. Чтобы ты понял.

Эрен хочет послать его подальше, дергается, чтобы вывернуться, но слова застывают в глотке, когда Ривай наклоняется и прикусывает кожу на его загривке. А потом двигает коленом.

Эрену нечем дышать.

— Хватит, — хрипит он, и Ривай замирает, но в следующую секунду просовывает ладонь под бедра Эрена и сжимает его член, так что перед глазами все окрашивается багровым.

Эрен понимает, что такое настоящая паника.

— Ты правда считаешь, что я остановлюсь, если меня попросить? Ты же не доверяешь мне.

Ривай вжимается твердым членом в его зад. Эрену хочется кричать, но он не может произнести ни слова. Самый оглушающий страх накатывает, когда он понимает, что от горячего дыхания на затылке и чужой жесткой ладони между ног у него встает. В ушах нарастает звон, кожа горит.

Это уже не паника. Это ужас.

Эрена трясет. Он зажимает рот.

Тяжесть, придавливающая тело, исчезает. На плечо ложится рука, Эрен медленно поворачивает голову.

Хочется кричать. Хочется умереть. Хочется жить, чтобы набить Риваю морду.

Хочется слишком много, чтобы Эрен мог понять, чего именно — больше всего.

Ривай смотрит на него сверху вниз, потом опускается на пол рядом, даже не поморщившись. Наклоняется и касается губами губ Эрена. Говорит негромко:

— А так выглядит доверие.

Его губы целуют жестко, а слова звучат мягко, и от этого контраста Эрена трясет еще больше.

— Не хочешь, чтобы из-за тебя умирали люди? Становись сильней.

— Я стану, — шепчет Эрен. — Никто не будет умирать. Я стану сильнее всех.

Он садится и поднимает взгляд на Ривая, как бы немыслимо трудно ни было сейчас это сделать.

Ривай смотрит на него невозмутимо и спокойно. И только над верхней губой проступили мелкие капли пота.

— Я тебе верю, — кивает он. — Ты всегда завершаешь то, что начал. И я тоже.

Ривай дрочит ему быстро и резко, слишком сильно сжимая пальцы и надавливая на головку члена, так что воздуха с каждой минутой становится все меньше и меньше. Эрен коротко и рвано дышит сквозь стиснутые зубы, зажимает рот ладонью, давя стоны. Рубашка прилипла к спине, прижатой к чужой груди, член Ривая упирается в поясницу. Эрен раздвигает ноги шире и запрокидывает голову, затылка касается хриплый вздох.

Эрену хочется обернуться, но шею сводит, все тело ноет от напряжения. Он сжимает пальцы на колене Ривая и закрывает глаза — под веками пульсирует алое и черное в такт движениям жесткой чужой руки.

Ривай поднимается, тянет его вверх, ставя на колени, стаскивает вниз штаны с бельем. Кладет ладонь на зад и сжимает, потом скользит пальцами между ягодиц, надавливает слегка — и Эрен отшатывается, едва не падая.

Ривай фыркает за его спиной. Потом коротко и негромко говорит над ухом: «Повернись», — задевая губами мочку. Кожа горит, рубашка мокрая от пота, и Эрен стягивает ее, бросает на пол и опускается сверху.

Ривай смотрит на него, щурясь, потом дергает плечом и стягивает до колен штаны. Член у него с ярко-розовой головкой, и Эрен смотрит на него, не в силах отвести взгляд, ведет вдоль ствола кончиками пальцев, пока Ривай глядит на него сверху вниз. Он усмехается углом рта и несильно толкает в плечо, заставляя лечь. А потом заводит руку за спину, кривится несколько секунд, и снова смыкает пальцы на члене Эрена.

И опускается на него.

Ривай что-то бормочет сквозь зубы, коротко взглядывая на Эрена из-под мокрой от пота челки, но тот уже ничего не слышит. Жар и звон сплелись в теле, они рвутся наружу, как сидящий внутри нечеловек, и Эрен вскидывается, вскрикивает, дергает бедрами навстречу, так что Ривай шипит и пытается отстранить его. Эрен не может терпеть больше. Он тянет Ривая за плечи к себе, прикусывает кожу под его ключицей в вороте рубашки в последней отчаянной попытке не заорать в полный голос на весь дом — и кончает, оглохнув и ослепнув от обрушившегося на все тело раскаленного воздуха.

Когда он наконец с хрипом втягивает его в легкие, то слышит короткий стон и прижимается к Риваю, кладет дрожащие влажные пальцы поверх его ладони на член и смотрит, смотрит, как вздрагивает от прикосновения горячее тело, как стекают капли спермы, как липнет рубашка Ривая к груди и затвердевшим соскам.

Эрена дергают за волосы, он вздрагивает и поднимает голову. Ривай хрипло дышит, облизывает губы и смотрит на него так, словно собирается убить на месте. Эрен ежится под этим взглядом, но не отводит глаз.

Можно отвернуться и подставить спину — это легко делать с тем, кому доверяешь.

Но лицом к лицу — лучше.


End file.
